Deleted Scene from the One with Ross' Stepforward
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: J/R Friend Ship. Nothing in this Deleted scene effects the rest of the series!


_A/N: What you are about read did or didn't happen (It's your choice) in the episode. All the details are the same in the episode and it does not affect the series. I hope you get what I mean… lol._

_Scene: Joey and Rachel's, Rachel is on the phone._

_**Rachel:** Yes. Hi, I'd like to order a pizza. Okay, can I ask you a question? Is-is the cute blond guy delivering tonight? Very Abercrombie & Fitch. (Joey enters.) I'll call you back._

_**Joey:** Who was that?_

_**Rachel:** It's just the pizza place._

_**Joey:** You hung up on the pizza place? I don't hang up on your friends._

_**Rachel:** I'm sorry honey, I'm just having a, having a rough day._

_**Joey:** Oh, what's wrong?_

_**Rachel:** Oh you really, you really just don't want to hear about it._

_**Joey:** Then why did I ask?_

_**Rachel:** Okay, it's just—and this is really embarrassing—but lately with this whole pregnancy thing I'm just finding myself…how do I put this umm, erotically charged._

_**Joey:** Is that college talk for horny?_

_**Rachel:** Yeah. So y'know, I have all of these feelings and I don't know what to do about them, because I can't date like a normal person, which is fine because I don't need a relationship, I mean all I really want is one great night. Just sex, y'know? No strings attached, no relationship, just with someone that I feel comfortable with and who knows what he's doing. For just one great night, I mean is that really so…hard…to find. (Looks at Joey.) So how was your day?_

_**Joey:** Good, I uh, I saw a pretty big pigeon._

_**Rachel:** Well, I gotta get up early and it's almost seven o'clock._

_**Joey:** Yeah, I gotta, I gotta go to my room too._

_**Rachel:** Okay, good night!_

_**Joey:** Good night. (They both enter their rooms.)_

_(Pause.)_

_**Joey:** (entering) I can't do it!_

_**Rachel:** (entering) I didn't ask you to do it!_

_**Joey:** You're Rachel!_

_**Rachel:** You're Joey!_

_**Joey:** You're my friend!_

_**Rachel:** Right back at ya!_

_**Joey:** But plus, it would be wrong and weird and-and-and bad._

_**Rachel:** And so bad. I don't even know what you're talking about because I didn't ask you to do anything!_

_**Joey:** I know!_

_(Pause.)_

_**Joey:** Do you wanna do it?_

_**Rachel:** No!_

_**Joey:** All right, me neither! I was just testing you!_

_**Rachel:** That's the end of this conversation!_

_**Joey:** This conversation never happened!_

_**Rachel:** Never happened! Good night!_

_**Joey:** Good night!_

_(They both go into their rooms and after a little while Rachel pokes her head into the_

_living room.)_

_**Joey:** Get back in there! (Rachel re-enters her room and closes the door. She slowly opens the door and walks out calmly. She's staring at his door) You still out there?_

_Rachel: (Lying) No.. (he_ comes out and looks at her. She walks slowly towards him and kisses him) (Disgusted) Eww! I can't believe I'm kissing you!

Joey: Hey.. You asked for it! (He kisses her again. It's just a peck on the lips. Nothing serious)

Rachel: (Backing away) Ok, We have to promise that what ever is about to happen never gets to anyone, and what we're about to do is just you giving me a favor! Got that?

Joey: Done! (He leans in to kiss her. They both turn their heads to the same side and makes them bump their noses. They both turn their heads to the other side and bump their noses again. Rachel decides to keep her head on one side and Joey the other. He finally kisses her softly on the lips. Then it turned into something deep. But like Rachel said, it was just a favor.)

TIME LAPS

(Joey and Rachel are both in bed. And of course they are both exhausted and panting hard, They are laying next to each other.)

Rachel: (He leans in to kiss her. She turns her head away quickly) What are you doing?!

Joey: (Apologizes) Sorry.. I was in the mood!

Rachel: ( Laughing and Out of breathe) Wow..

Joey: (Extremely happy) I know!

Rachel: What.. Time.. Is it? (She turns her head to see that the clock reads 7:30) 7:30?! Damn, this was lame! (Joey is confused) It only passed 15 minutes! (They both sigh loudly. Rachel turns on her side and looks at him. They both stare at each other for a while smiling) Well! (She pulls the covers off of her and gets up from the bed) I should get going! I am starving!

Joey: Really?? I'm not!

Rachel: (Taking one of his shirt off the floor that has the letters FDNY For Fire Department New York, and puts it on. She also picks up her blank sweat pants which are lying on the ground and puts it on.) Well, that's because you ate 7 muffins at the coffee house with Mona and Ross! (Joey chuckles. She walks out the door, but first she tunrs to him and smiles) Hey, Joey? (He looks up at her) You are like the weirdest best friend ever!

Joey: (hurt) What do you mean!?

Rachel: I mean.. that you would do something like this for me and have it be no big deal! (He smiles) Thanks Joe. (She winks at him and walks out the door) (She walks towards the fridge and takes out a cartoon of ice cream. She places it down on the counter and take a spoon from the drawer. She tastes the ice cream) Hmm! That is sooo Good! Sticks the fork back into the carton then in her mouth again) (Phoebe comes in)

**Phoebe:** Hi. Listen, I'm sorry about that whole thing with Roger. It really wasn't right, and I, and I want to make it up to you, so umm, I brought you something that I think you'll really enjoy. (Rachel decides if she should tell her what just happened with Joey but Phoebe walks out the door. and returns carrying the Evander Holyfield cutout.) Now, this is just a loan. Okay? I'm gonna, I'm gonna want him back. So… (Looks at him longingly) I'm gonna go now. (Exits.) (Pause) (Entering) I'm sorry, I thought I could do it and I can't! (She grabs the cutout and exits for good.)

**End**

I hope you liked it!! If you look carefully in the last scene from The One With Ross' Step forward, Rachel actually is wearing a Shirt that says FDNY, so it's your choice! You can believe this never happened or believe it did happen! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
